Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel
Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel is an upcoming crossover made by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive as a double feature with ''Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon ''soon. Plot During their journey Ash, Team Robot and the other heroes encounter something is falling from the sky and crash landed reveals to be the Mythical Pokemon named Volcanion who lives in Nebel Plateau where Pokemon have been injured by humans. Volcanion has a hatred of humans and goes searching for Magearna who was created by humans 500 years ago. Volcanion tries to leave but then a strange devices gets on Ash and Volcanion and they get stuck to each other, finding themselves unable to separate, Ash is dragged along as Volcanion continued it's mission. In a city where a large cogs and gears run continuously, a corrupt minister named Alva (And Team Robot's enemies are working for him) had kidnapped Magearna from Nebel Plateau and plans to steal Magearna's mysterious power called the Soul Heart and rule the Azoth Kingdom. Can Ash, Volcanion and the old and new members of Team Robot work together to rescue Magearna? What power does Magearna's Soul Heart hold? Set the mechanical kingdom of machinery, one of the greatest battles in the history of Pokemon begins to unfold. Summery A man and woman piloting an airship carrying a special container notice that their craft is being pursued by Volcanion. The woman, Cherie, tells her co-pilot Levi to go out and deal with Volcanion, who lands on the ship's deck. Dohga sends out an Alakazam and Glalie, then uses a jeweled bracelet to activate a power he calls "Mega Wave", forcibly transforming his Pokémon into their Mega Evolved forms. Volcanion engages Mega Alakazam and Mega Glalie in battle, but Levi manages to fit an electronic band around one of its legs. Volcanion deflects a second band, but Levi has Mega Glalie freeze Volcanion in a block of ice before launching it off the ship. Ash, Emerl and their friends continue their travels. Ash and Clemont have a battle to train, but shortly afterward, Volcanion crashes down onto the scene like an icy meteor. When the steam from Volcanion thawing clears, Ash discovers the band Volcanion deflected earlier now attached to himself. Volcanion tries to leave, only for Ash to be forcibly pulled to the band on its leg. Clemont discovers that the bands are forming a magnetic chain between Ash and Volcanion. Angered by the presence of humans near it, Volcanion flies off in pursuit of Levi and Cherie, taking Ash along unwillingly. En route, Volcanion briefly lands at a café, where Team Rocket notice Ash with it and decide to follow. At a castle, Levi, Cherie and Team Robot's enemies present the container to their boss, Cabinet Minister Alva, and a boy who is with him. It turns out to contain Magearna, a Pokémon. The boy introduces himself as Prince Rali of the Azoth Kingdom, the land where Magearna was originally born five hundred years prior. Volcanion suddenly appears with Ash, prompting Alva to activate Mega Wave on his Shiny Gengar along with Alakazam and Glalie using his staff. Volcanion is again frozen, and while Ash is stuck near it, Rali explains to him that Magearna is an artificial Pokémon created by the inventor Nikola, surprising him. Meanwhile, Rali's older sister Chymia launches her own flying device to observe Volcanion after being informed of its presence by her personal assistant, Flamel. As Volcanion thaws out, Ash's other Pokémon arrive, So as the Birds, Beasts and Regi Trio and assist in overwhelming the three Mega Evolved Pokémon and creating enough confusion for Volcanion to escape with Magearna, angering Alva. Levi and Cherie soon find Team Rocket scaling the side of the castle and capture them. Under a bridge, Ash reunites with his friends, and they all introduce themselves to Magearna. Volcanion tries to keep the humans away from Magearna, as it does not trust them, prompting Magearna to scold it. Serena gives Ash new clothing to replace his water-damaged outfit, while Clemont tries and fails to remove the bands bonding Ash and Volcanion together. As a result, Ash and his friends are forced to accompany Volcanion and Magearna back to their home, the Nebel Plateau. Elsewhere, Alva meets with Team Rocket in his office and realizes that they know Ash well. Seeing an opportunity, he recruits them to his cause. That night, while en route to the Nebel Plateau, Ash's group are attacked by Team Rocket and the Villains, who now possess Mega Wave bracelets supplied to them by Alva which they use to Mega Evolve a Heracross and Pinsir given to them. Ash and Volcanion try to fight them off while Serena, Clemont and Bonnie flee with Magearna, only for them to fall into a pre-prepared pit trap left by Team Rocket. To end the fight, Volcanion uses Explosion; Chymia also appears with her own Shiny Mega Gardevoir to defeat Team Rocket and the other Villains. Clemont gives Ash a protective suit he developed so that the next time Volcanion explodes, he will not be hurt. Chymia tells the group about Alva and her brother: Racel held a great interest in Mystery Science, the practices Éliphas used, so Alva tutored him in both Mystery Science and the history of the Azoth Kingdom. Racel trusts Alva completely, but Chymia does not and suspects he holds an ulterior motive. At the Nebel Plateau, Volcanion reveals that all the Pokémon living there were harmed by humans and thus fear them. The group begins earning the trust of the plateau's Pokémon by bringing out their own Pokémon and helping to drive off a Pokémon hunter who appears to try and capture an Amaura. Ash goes with Volcanion into the cave where it lives, but when it enters a pool to recharge its reserves of water, Clemont's protective suit malfunctions and explodes. The group realizes that the acid produced by the Gulpin living in the cave can dissolve the bands linking Ash to Volcanion, so they do so. Volcanion tells Ash to leave, but Ash refuses and continues to argue with Volcanion. The next day, Alva and his forces invade the Nebel Plateau, flooding the area with smoke. He deploys traps to capture most of the Pokémon, humans and the SUPS1 members, while Levi and Cherie come down from the airship with a large army of Pokémon. They threaten Magearna that they will torture the heroes, humans and Pokémon, including Ash and Volcanion, using electricity until it submits and goes with them. Unable to watch its friends get tortured, Magearna, Jeri and Tino surrenders and is taken to Alva and Rali by the army's Steelix. Racel expresses his excitement that their plans can succeed, but Alva betrays him and has Gengar paralyze Magearna. He opens the hatch on Magearna's chest, revealing its Soul-Heart, which he tries to remove. Rali, Jeri and Tino tries to stop him, but Dohga, Natalia and Kurumi holds them and forces them to watch as Alva removes the Soul-Heart, effectively "killing" Magearna. Having no more use for it, Alva has Gengar discard Magearna's body before ordering the entire army to use Hyper Beam, seemingly killing all of the heroes, humans and Pokémon below, including Rali's sister. Alva tells the horrified prince, Tino and Jeri will now be able to seize control of the Azoth Kingdom before having Gengar put Rali, Jeri and Tino to sleep. Down below, the heroes, humans and Pokémon survived the mass Hyper Beam through a combination of Safeguard and Dig. They find Magearna's body and resolve to get the Soul-Heart back from Alva so they can revive Magearna and rescue Tino and Jeri. Alva, meanwhile, blasts Jessie and James off when they try to steal the Soul-Heart back from him once Meowth realizes Magearna's soul is still alive inside of it, keeping Meowth held hostage. While riding Chymia's flying craft back to the Azoth Kingdom, Volcanion tells the group of how it first met Magearna in the flower field of the Nebel Plateau hundreds of years ago. Flamel contacts Chymia and informs her that Alva intends to use the Soul-Heart to activate the hidden mechanisms within the castle, which Nikola designed to defend the kingdom in case of attack. When he installs the Soul-Heart in the mechanism, the castle transforms and rises out of the ground, becoming a flying fortress. Alva spots Chymia's craft approaching and becomes excited to test the weapons the fortress contains. Power drains from the Soul-Heart into a laser cannon on the fortress, but it fails to fire. Meowth realizes that Magearna is actively fighting Alva's commands. Ash sends all of his Pokémon out, and the group lands on the castle to meet Levi, Cherie, the Villains and the entire Mega Wave army head-on. As a massive battle breaks out, Volcanion pierces the ground, allowing itself, Ash, Chymia, Emerl, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Takato, Guilmon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Ash's Greninja and Chymia's Gardevoir to head for the control room. They arrive and confront Alva along with Prince Hans, Klorgbane, Kurumi Tokisaki, Verminious Snaptrap, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Bird-Brain, Natalia, Mr. Ross, Major Nixel, Dr. Blowhole and Principal Cinch, only to be caught in the same torture traps he used earlier. Now aware of Magearna fighting him, Alva decides to break its spirit completely by forcing it to fire the laser at the Nebel Plateau. With Gengar controlling it, Magearna cannot stop the laser from firing, and the shock of destroying its home causes its soul to fade from within the Soul-Heart. Jarvis fires the laser at the Nebel Plateau again, but all of the Pokémon there team up to block it. Their power is not enough, so Squishy jumps off the fortress and absorbs a massive number of Zygarde Cells, briefly transforming into its Complete Forme, Then the Mixels fused together into the Ultra Miximum Max, Then WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digi-volve to Omnimon, Then Davis uses the Digimental of Miracles to make Veemon Digi-volve into Magnamon, Takato and Guilmon Goes into Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Then 6 Frontier ancient Evolution into Susanoomon, Then ShineGreymon Digi-volve into ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Shoutmon Digi-volve into OmegaShoutmon and Tino wakes up and transform into his Light Dragon Form to block the laser with all their attacks. Volcanion tries to use Explosion to destroy the traps, but runs out of water. It still manages to tear the traps off, causing Alva and the Villains to panic and order Gengar to attack. Pikachu counteracts with Electro Ball and Thunderbolt, knocking Alva and Gengar back. Ash climbs the mechanism with Greninja, grabs Alva's dropped staff and jams it into the machinery, breaking the Mega Wave jewel in it. Gengar immediately reverts to its original form and flees, and Levi and Cherie's bracelets break, releasing their entire army as well. Jessie and James, who hitched a ride on Chymia's craft earlier, free Meowth while Racel wakes up and reunites with his sister and Takato Manages to rescues sleeping Jeri. However, Alva takes advantage of the distraction to lock the fortress on a collision course with the Nebel Plateau, hoping to kill all of his enemies. He attempts to flee using a Mystery Science flightpack, but Greninja uses Water Shuriken and breaks it, sending Alva spiralling to the forest below, while the other Villains are dragged away by Alakazam's Psychic while it's carrying the Mega Evolution army away to escape. Ash reinstalls the Soul-Heart in Magearna, but because of what Alva did to it, it appears to have lost its memory and personality. Racel discovers he is unable to override the controls of the fortress and stop the crash. The group plans to destroy the castle from within the engine room, but Ash refuses to let Volcanion carry the plan out, as he realizes it will be a suicide mission. Instead, Volcanion, helps the heroes, humans and Pokémon evacuate the castle, but at the last minute, they jump back inside, intending to sacrifice itself. Apologizing for not being able to save Magearna, Volcanion uses Explosion once Chymia has completed the evacuation, completely destroying the fortress. At the Nebel Plateau, Ash, Emerl, their friends, Chymia and Racel mourn Volcanion's death and Magearna's state with the Pokémon living there, While 9 Legendary Pokemon Roar in Anguish while Emerl does his speech of Volcanion's sacrifice. A thick fog suddenly envelops the area, and Volcanion appears, having barely survived. The sight of Volcanion snaps Magearna back to its true self, but Volcanion collapses, seemingly hurt and Takato asks the Medix she need Chesto Drink to wake her up. Desperate to save their friend, Magearna produces flowers from its arms. The pollen gets in Volcanion's nose and makes it sneeze, reviving it much to everyone's delight. Now back to health, Volcanion gives Pikachu and the other Pokémon the distinction of being honorary members of the Nebel Plateau. Team Rocket, watching from nearby, express satisfaction at how things turned out. In the credits, the Nebel Plateau Pokémon gather the wreckage of the fortress and bury it in a huge hole. Ash, Emerl, and their friends return to the Azoth Kingdom with Chymia and Racel, where Bonnie proposes to Flamel on Clemont's behalf. Later, Chymia and Gardevoir discover Alva tangled in the wreckage of his flightpack in a tree. She arrests him using the magnetic bands used on Volcanion and Ash, keeping him from fleeing even though he attempts to. The Duke of Weselton, Levi and Cherie are also imprisoned. Taking Ash's advice, Racel goes out on a Pokémon journey of his own with his Slurpuff in order to see the world and learn about more than just past history. Chymia watches him leave from what remains of the castle. Magearna continues to live in peace at the Nebel Plateau with the other Pokémon, while Volcanion watches over them from its cave. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Heroes *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario & Luigi *Blue Toad & Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy & Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit & Green Toad *Kirby, Tiff & Tuff *Meta-Knight, Sword Knight & Blade Knight *Starlow *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Winnie the Pooh,Piglet,Eeyore,Rabbit,and Tigger *Coco *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn, Jake & Princess Bubblegum *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby, Mordecai, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Eileen, CJ and Nikolai/Thomas *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi & Fred *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Trixie, Thorax, Daring Do, Discord, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge Omega, Cream, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Sticks, Wave, Storm & Christopher Thorndyke *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill & Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty & Duncan *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Daggett & Norbert *Sam & Max *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, & Sven *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 & XJ-8 *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelanglo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon & Calumon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto & Tommy Himi *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon (Data Squad) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon *Akashi Tagiru and Gumdramon *Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon and Greymon (Fusion) *Nene Amano, AxeKnightmon, Sparrowmon, Monitamon, Monimon and Mervamon *Spyro, Cynder & Sparx *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Oggy, Jack & Olivia *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Lilac, Carol & Milla *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong & Dojo Kanojo Cho *Xion *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Ami & Yumi *Bobert & Carrie *Pooh Bear, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka), The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto & Tiketz), The Medievals (Camillot, Mixadel & Paladum), The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy & Trumpsy) The MCFD (Splasho, Aquad and Hydro), The Pyrratz (Sharx, Skulzy and Lewt), The Medix (Surgeo, Skrubz and Tuth), Trashoz (Gobbol, Sweepz and Compax), Nindjas (Cobrax, Spinza and Mysto), The Newzers (Screeno, Camsta and Myke) *Wordgirl & Captain huggyface Guest Stars *The Human Mane 5 *Sci-Twi *Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps *Entei, Raikou and Suicune *Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres *Regirock, Regice and Registeel *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae & Madison Taylor *Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo,Miroku,and Sango *Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, and Mana Takamiya *Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Octavia Melody, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lily Valley, Daisy, Rose, DJ Pon-3 & Time Turner *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes & Tish Katsufrakis *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *Starlight Glimmer *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz *Cosmo the Seedrian *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Shade the Echidna *Marine the Raccoon Main Cast *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Dedenne (Clemont's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Greninja (Ash's; Ash-Greninja) *Talonflame (Ash's) *Hawlucha (Ash's) *Noivern (Ash's) *Bunnelby (Clemont's) *Chespin (Clemont's) *Luxray (Clemont's) *Braixen (Serena's) *Pancham (Serena's) *Sylveon (Serena's) *Volcanion *Magearna *Charizard (Alain's; Mega Charizard X) *Lucario (Korrina's; Mega Lucario) *Zygarde (Zygarde Core, 10%, Complete; Squishy) *Gengar (Mega Gengar; Shiny; Jarvis') *Alakazam (Mega Alakazam; Dohga's and Ether's) *Glalie (Mega Glalie; Dohga's and Ether's) *Salamence (Mega Salamence; Dohga's and Ether's) *Tyranitar (Mega Tyranitar; Dohga's and Ether's) *Aggron (Mega Aggron; Dohga's and Ether's) *Houndoom (Mega Houndoom; Dohga's and Ether's) *Beedrill (Mega Beedrill; Dohga's and Ether's) *Swampert (Mega Swampert; Dohga's and Ether's) *Banette (Mega Banette; Dohga's and Ether's) *Steelix (Mega Steelix; Dohga's and Ether's) *Camerupt (Mega Camerupt; Dohga's and Ether's) *Pidgeot (Mega Pidgeot; Dohga's and Ether's) *Manectric (Mega Manectric; Dohga's and Ether's) *Sharpedo (Mega Sharpedo; Dohga's and Ether's) *Pinsir (Mega Pinsir; Dohga's and Ether's) *Heracross (Mega Heracross; Dohga's and Ether's) *Gardevior (Mega Gardevior; Shiny; Chymia's) *Slurpuff (Racel's) *Pansear (Trainer's; x3) *Purrloin (Trainer's; x2) *Chikorita (Trainer's) *Ambipom (Trainer's; x2) *Fletching (Multiple) *Minccino (x2) *Espurr (x3) *Watchog *Zigzagoon (x2) *Litleo *Sentret *Buneary *Marill *Stunky *Starly (Multiple) *Amaura (Flashback) *Munchlax (Flashback) *Quilladin *Chesnaught *Kirlia *Aron *Helioptile *Gulpin *Psyduck *Litwick *Scrafty *Patrat *Altaria (x3) *Claydol *Pidgey *Wormadam (multiple; Plant Cloak; Trash Cloak; Sandy Cloak) *Drilbur *Pidgeotto *Ampharos (Flashback) *Skitty (Flashback) *Jolteon (Flashback) *Spritzee (Flashback) *Ralts (Flashback) *Pachirisu (Flashback) *Deerling (Flashback; Summer Form) *Scraggy (Flashback) *Hippopotas (Flashback) Villains *Alva *Levi *Cherie *Primus Onslaught *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress 9 *Koopalings (Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa & Ludwig Von Koopa) *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole & Skunk *The Chameleon *Bird-Brain *Zippy, Owl & Bat *Dr. Rabies & Madame Catastrophe *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Timothy the Ghost Train *Etemon & Gazimon *Zach Varmitech & Zackbots *Gaston Gourmand *Donita Donata *Dabio *Paisley Paver *Rex (Wild Kratts) *Miss Power *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings *King Sombra *Ahuizotl *Seelkadoom the Hedgehog *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Kurumi Tokisaki *Shredder & Krang *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Dr. Two-Brains *The Whammer *Lady Redundant Woman *The Butcher *Ms. Question *Granny May *Seymour Orlando Smooth *Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III *Dr. Neo Cortex *The Psycho Rangers *Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Myotismon *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *Dave the Octopus *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *Mr. Ross *Natalia *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. & Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. *Klorgbane The Destroyer *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *Principal Cinch *The Duke of Weselton *Prince Hans Trivia *Primus, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Robotnik, Orbot and Cubot, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopalings, Verminious Snaptrap, D.O.O.M., Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Shredder, Krang, Timothy, Etemon & Gazimon, Zach Varmitech, Zackbots, Gaston Gourmand, Donita Donata, Paisley Paver, Rex, Miss Power, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Queen Chrysalis, Changelings, King Sombra, Ahuizotl, Seelkadoom, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kurumi, Chuck, Dr. Two Brains, The Whammer, Lady, Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Thedore "Tobey" McCallister III, Dr, Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, Spectral Space Pirates, Major Nixel, Nixels, Myotismon, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, Joey, Marky and Dee Dee, Mr. Ross, Natalia, GBF Sr. & GBF Jr., Klorgbane, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, The Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans will work for Alva, Levi and Cherie in the movie. *Volcanion will hate the DigiDestined, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Wordgirl, Chris & Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Chris Thorndyke, Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer, Mixels and the Big Hero 6. Until later Volcanion will like them after the final fight against Alva is over. *Philmac will have his giant mega form to battle the villains. *Tino and Jeri are with Magearna. Until Gengar Uses Hypnosis to put them along with Rali to sleep and ends up getting captured. *Takato will help the Medix with a Chesto Berry, Which makes wake Jeri up. Locations * Azoth Kingdom * Nebel Plateau Scenes * The World of Pokemon/Volcanion arrives at the Airship/Volcanion Falls down * Ash Vs. Clemont/Volcanion appears/Ash Gets stuck with Volcanion * Volcanion runs with Ash/Magearna Appears/Glalie, Alakazam and Shiny Gengar unleash Mega Evolution * Kimia investigates/Heroes meets Raleigh/Ash Grabs Magearna/The Legendary Birds, Beasts and the Regi Trio appears/The Escape * The search for Ash/The Heroes meets Magearna, Volcanion and the Birds, Beasts and the three Regi/Volcanion's Argument * Alva's Plan with the Villains/Trying to take the device off/Magearna's Flowers pops up/Volcanion's Sneeze/Volcanion Goes with Ash and the Heroes * Chymia meets Rali/Magearna's Wonderful Dress up/Getting tangled up with Volcanion/Big Blow up * Alva's Great plan with Team Rocket and the other Villains/Camping/Suit of Armor * Team Rocket and the Other Villains Appear/Heracross and Pinsir unleash Mega Evolution/Shiny Gardevoir appears and unleash mega evolution * The Heroes meets Kimia/Rali's Flashback/Arriving at the Nebel Plateau/An Injured Amaura/Pokemon Hunter appears * Touring the Nebel Plateau/Magearna plays the music box * Playing with the Nebel Plateau Pokemon * The Armor Suit Blows up/Fixing the Aircraft * Making Breakfast/Breaking the 2 Devices/Ash and Volcanion's Argument * Enjoying the Yummy PokePuffs * Attack and Captured/Alva's Subordinates and the Villains return/The Attack * The Villains captures Magearna, Tino and Jeri/Alva Steals the Soul Heart * Volcanion Preparations with the Heroes/Jessie and James gets blown away/Magearna's Past * The Soul Heart Activates/The Flying Fortress Moves * The Heroes Battles the Villains and Alva's Mega Evolution Army * Entrance to the Lair/Emerl and the others gets captured/Firing a Weapon * Perfect Zygarde, Six Mega Digimon, Tino's Light Dragon Form and Ultra Miximum Max Stops the Weapon * Breaking Free/The Battle continues/Destroying the Staff/Getting the Soul Heart back * Alva's Defeat/The Villains' Downfall/Magearna awakes * The Destruction of the Flying Fortress/Volcanion refills/The Escape/Volcanion's True Sacrifice/Destroying the Fortress * The Birds, Beasts and the Regi Trio apologizes to Magearna/Volcanion's Return/Magearna's flowers/The Sneeze/The Birds, Beasts and the Regi trio rejoice/Cinch Goes back to Crystal Prep * Ending (Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel) * Soul-Heart * Ending Credits (Yuuhi No Yakusoku - Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon) * Post-Credits (Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel) Links Trailers # https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BtP9QRmstxcqltOkhZOhglL85KLrYJhO/view (Feature Trailer) # ??? (Trailer #2) Sneak Peeks # ??? (The World of Pokemon/Volcanion arrives at the Airship/Volcanion Falls down) Music Videos # https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2r21dGtnAErMzBnLWZ2X0JGenc/view (soulDecision - Ooh it's Kind of Crazy) Full Movie # Part 1: # Part 2: # Part 3: # Part 4: # Part 5: Gallery Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Movie Poster (redo).jpg Team Robot in Pokémon Movie 2016 Teaser Poster.jpg Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers